


i love you

by aoseird



Series: Octoberabble 2018 [31]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: Sudah lama sekali Rinne ingin tahu identitas Deidara, bahkan sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pria itu. Namun, ketika ia bilang ia ingin sekali mengetahui identitas Deidara, bukan identitas seperti ini yang ia inginkan.
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Deidara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Deidara/Rinne
Series: Octoberabble 2018 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151078
Comments: 2





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
> warning(s): AU, typo(s), M for sex contain, a long one-shot, and other stuff(s).  
> note: ini bagian dari challenge Octoberabble 2018, yang prompt-nya diambil dari prompt Inktober. serta merupakan bagian terakhir dari Octoberabble series yang sangat terlambat karena seharusnya ini selesai pada Oktober 2018 lalu.
> 
> prompt day 31: i love you.

_“i only know how to lie, i guess i really can’t dodge it this time._  
no law to pardon my crime, no clemency for this evil of mine.”  
— Ghost Rule (Hatsune Miku)

**.**

**.**

_"Kita harus bicara. Aku akan menemuimu di bar biasa pukul dua belas siang nanti. Ruang VVIP."_

Deret-deret kalimat itu masih terus terngiang di benaknya. Itu yang si pria pirang katakan tadi pagi dari seberang telepon. Untuk pertama kalinya, Deidara menghubungi Rinne lebih dulu tanpa diawali dengan kiriman pesan singkat dari wanita itu.

Maka di sinilah Rinne sekarang, digerogoti dengan rasa penasaran yang bergejolak, duduk di sofa sembari mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jemari lentik.

Menunggu Deidara yang sudah terlambat satu jam.

Rinne sudah terbiasa, dengan keterlambatan pria itu. Apa yang tak biasa adalah Deidara mengajaknya bertemu di ruang VVIP yang bersifat privat sekali. Selain bersifat privat, ruangan ini juga luas sekali jika hanya untuk berdua; ada satu set sofa empuk berwarna gelap; sofa-sofa tersebut juga cukup besar, dengan satu meja kaca di tengahnya. Ada pendingin ruangan, juga beberapa tanaman hias dengan penerangan minim. Ruangan ini temaram, namun cukup jelas untuk melihat detil-detil yang ada; juga kedap suara.

Biasanya, mereka hanya akan duduk di meja bar depan, tak ada yang signifikan, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tetapi hari ini, Deidara justru mengajaknya ke ruang VVIP, membuat benak wanita itu dipenuhi dengan seribu satu kemungkinan apa saja yang bisa membuat Deidara mengajaknya bertemu secara empat mata, di ruang kedap suara.

Termasuk kemungkinan kecil bahwa Deidara akan membeberkan seluruh identitasnya.

Sembari menyesap white lady, Rinne kira, ia harus menunggu detik bergulir lebih banyak lagi ketika ia dengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Deidara muncul dari baliknya dengan seringai pongah tanpa rasa bersalah; mantel gelap yang membalut tubuh pria itu, menjuntai dengan penuh perfeksi, hanya menambahkan kesan angkuh yang semakin kental.

Rinne pasti akan melemparkan gelas koktailnya kalau saja ia tak paham dengan kebiasaan si pria pirang.

**BLAM.**

Pintu ditutup, disusul bunyi kunci diputar setelahnya, dan seringai Deidara lenyap dalam satu detik.

Mengukir sunyi yang begitu lamat, juga pekat.

Deidara mengunci pintu, dan aura di sekitarnya mulai terasa berat. Rinne mulai merasakan seolah tekanan udara di dalam ruangan ini menipis; terasa menyesakkan di rongga dada. Raut wajah Deidara sama sekali tak bisa ia baca meski hanya sedikit. Rinne mencengkeram gelas lebih erat, sembari mengenyakkan diri di sofa lebih dalam. Ada gemetar yang menyambangi tubuh rampingnya, gemetar yang menakutkan, tetapi terselip juga gairah-gairah tak sopan.

Gairah yang terakhir, ia coba untuk diabaikan. Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membiarkan benaknya bermain dengan fantasi-fantasi liar hanya karena melihat sosok Deidara di sana. Tubuhnya berdesir; ia merinding. Ia takut. Bukan takut dengan apa yang bisa saja Deidara lakukan di ruangan tertutup seperti ini; ia sudah percaya sepenuhnya dengan pria pirang itu. Tetapi dengan apa yang akan Deidara sampaikan. Itu.

Itu yang Rinne takuti.

Wajah tampan pria itu berubah menjadi begitu serius, begitu keras, begitu berbahaya, seolah ia baru saja menyelesaikan negosiasi dengan ketua mafia mengerikan. Iris langitnya semakin menggelap di bawah temaramnya cahaya dalam ruangan. Membuat napas wanita itu tersekat.

"D-Deidara?" Rinne terbata dalam satu bisikan kecil.

Pria pirang itu mulai melangkah menuju sofa abu-abu. Bunyi derap sepatunya terdengar begitu statis, namun ada gesa-gesa yang tersirat, seolah pada sepatu itulah ia tumpukan seluruh beban-beban hidupnya.

Rinne menggigiti bibir. "D-Deidara, kau membuatku takut. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Manik beningnya mengamati dengan begitu saksama, tetapi ada percikan cemas serta ngeri dari mata cerahnya.

Pria pirang itu akhirnya duduk di sofa panjang, berseberangan dengan si wanita elok; ia bahkan sama sekali tak melepaskan mantel gelapnya. Jarak mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kaca dengan satu gelas white lady dan satu gelas vodka martini tertata di atasnya. Bunyi halus derit sofa terdengar samar ketika Deidara duduk. Raut wajah rupawan pria itu masih tak terlihat akan mengalami perubahan apa pun walau hanya sekadar menarik kecil sudut bibir.

Apa pun yang akan Deidara sampaikan kali ini, pasti bukanlah hal yang bisa dipandang dengan sebelah mata; wanita itu harus mempersiapkan diri untuk seribu satu kemungkinan.

"Hukuman mati untukku akan dilaksanakan nanti sore."

Itu yang Deidara katakan, tanpa basa-basi.

Membuat Rinne termangu selama hampir satu menit; otaknya butuh waktu untuk mencerna dengan baik apa yang didengar telinganya beberapa detik lalu.

"Haaah??"

Adalah satu-satunya respons yang berhasil menyerobot keluar dari bibir kecilnya terhadap kalimat Deidara.

Rinne mengerutkan dahi, sama sekali tak mengerti. "Apa-apaan? Deidara, itu bukan cara yang benar untuk membuka konversasi, tahu." Ia mengujar sembari menggeser gelas di atas meja, lalu mendengus.

Dari seribu satu kemungkinan yang sudah ia persiapkan terkait tentang apa yang akan Deidara sampaikan, satu hal barusan tidaklah menjadi bagian dari seribu satu kemungkinan yang ia punya.

Namun, pria itu diam; ia tak memberi tanggapan apa pun, membuat Rinne akhirnya mengangkat kepala hanya untuk bertemu dengan hampar-hampar langit yang tampak kelabu. Mata biru Deidara terpancang lurus pada manik cerahnya dalam satu tatap intens yang begitu menusuk.

Pria pirang itu tidak sedang bercanda dengan ucapannya.

Kini, wanita itu terbelalak. Napasnya tersekat di kerongkongan. Ia menunggu Deidara memamerkan seringai pongah atau tawa-tawa penuh kemenangan sembari mengatakan bahwa pria itu hanya sedang mengerjainya lagi seperti biasa, namun hal tersebut tak kunjung tiba. Iris langit Deidara bahkan tak pindah sedikit pun dari mata cerahnya.

Pria pirang itu, memang benar-benar tidak sedang bercanda dengan ucapannya.

Bibir Rinne bergetar, ia mulai takut dengan arah pembicaraan ini. "Apa ... maksudmu, Deidara?" Suara soprannya berbisik lirih; kerongkongannya terasa kering sekali, sementara jantungnya berdebar dengan begitu keras; dipenuhi gejolak-gejolak dahsyat saling bertubrukan di balik dada.

Ia tak mau dengar bila Deidara benar-benar menyampaikan kebenaran.

Pria itu masih menatap Rinne dengan ribuan rasa berhamburan dari matanya yang sewarna langit; sirat luka adalah salah satu yang berhasil si wanita manis tangkap.

Rinne belum pernah melihat luka apa pun di mata biru Deidara.

"Dengarkan ak—"

"Tidak. Aku mau pulang."

"Kau harus mendengar—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

Rinne mulai beranjak dari sofa—

"Kubilang dengarkan aku!"

—hanya untuk diempas kembali oleh Deidara ketika pria itu meninggikan suaranya.

Ada luka yang begitu dalam—bukan lagi sekadar sirat-sirat, ketika iris langit Deidara menaut mata cerah Rinne. Luka yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada, baru muncul ketika wanita itu mulai memasuki kehidupannya.

Ia lihat napas pria itu sedikit tersengal sebelum kembali duduk di sofa, membuatnya menyadari bahwa Deidara yang selalu percaya diri itu juga butuh kekuatan besar untuk menyampaikan hal ini padanya. Sebab, Deidara pun paham benar, bahwa hal ini akan menyakiti mereka berdua; terutama si wanita manis yang tak pernah menduga apa-apa.

Rinne hanya bisa terenyak hebat di sofa empuk yang sedikit menenggelamkan badan kecilnya. Ia belum pernah melihat Deidara sebegitu serius padanya hanya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang bahkan tak berani wanita itu tebak; ia terlalu takut tebakannya benar setelah mendengar ucapan pertama Deidara ketika pria itu tiba.

Ia _shock_ , tentu saja. Diempaskan kembali ke atas sofa dengan tenaga yang kuat, cukup untuk membuatnya terguncang. Ia tak bodoh. Apa yang baru saja Deidara lakukan hanya memperjelas fakta,

bahwa pria itu akan menyampaikan hal terburuk yang mungkin ia dengar.

"Namaku Reitokaze Deidara."

Si wanita manis memutuskan untuk mendengar semua eksplanasi, dengan jutaan degup-degup tak terorganisir di dalam dada.

"Reitokaze?" Rinne membeo; benaknya mulai mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana ia pernah mendengar nama tersebut.

Deidara melemparkan satu anggukan. "Kau pasti pernah mendengarnya di media."

Wanita itu mematung; samar-samar ingatannya tampak mulai jelas. Ia jarang menonton televisi, tetapi pernah beberapa kali ia lihat nama itu di beberapa acara berita.

Berita yang menyampaikan kasus-kasus tindak kriminal.

Napas Rinne tertahan. Ia menggigiti bibir, namun tak berkata apa-apa. Lebih tepat bila dikatakan, bahwa ia telah kehabisan simpanan ujar-ujar yang bisa ia tumpahkan kepada Deidara.

"Media hanya menyebutkan inisial, RA, tetapi ada satu-dua yang juga menyebutkannya secara lengkap; Reitokaze Aato."

Rinne seperti lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara. Ia hanya terus memandangi Deidara dengan satu tatap statis yang tampak kosong dan bibir yang kaku, sembari berharap pria itu bisa membaca isi pikirannya sekalian.

"Aku melakukan semua aksi-aksiku dengan nama itu."

Rinne mulai mendapatkan jawaban dari tanya di benaknya barusan. Ia sempat berpikir apakah Deidara punya saudara lain begitu mendengar pria itu menyebutkan 'Reitokaze Aato' dengan harapan besar saudaranya saja yang menjadi penjahat, bukan Deidara. Namun, segala harap-harapnya retak, ketika Deidara memberitahu bahwa Reitokaze Aato hanyalah nama panggung.

Panggung kejahatan.

Satu hal mulai terdengar masuk akal mengapa Deidara hanya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama belakang ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu di bar. Sebab, Deidara tak mungkin menyebutkan nama depan yang ia gunakan dalam menjalankan aksi-aksinya.

"Aksi ... apa?" Rinne bertanya lagi, meski hatinya mulai terasa diiris.

Deidara memandanginya dengan sorot aneh. "Kau tak pernah menonton berita, ya, hm?"

Rinne hanya merespons dengan satu gelengan lemah; ia masih berniat untuk tak banyak bicara rupanya. Ia memang nyaris tak pernah melirik saluran berita di televisi; ia terlalu malas untuk mengetahui masalah-masalah negara yang tak berkaitan apa-apa dengannya, apalagi kasus-kasus kriminal yang hanya akan membuat emosinya membuncah saja.

"Aku membunuh para korban dengan seniku. Aku sering memutilasi beberapa bagian tubuh mereka; biasanya jari-jemari, cukup untuk membuat mereka memekik ketakutan dan putus asa, lalu meledakkan kepala-kepalanya. Itu _trademark_ milikku, dengan inisial RA terukir di bagian tubuh korban yang masih utuh. Aku sudah melakukannya selama satu dekade." Deidara menjelaskan, dengan nada yang tak bisa ditebak; antara hampa, atau lara.

Satu dekade?

Rinne mulai merinding; keringat dingin mengalir di punggungnya. "Untuk ... apa?"

"Bersenang-senang."

Deidara menjawabnya seringan angin; pria itu tidak menyesali perbuatannya sama sekali. Satu-satunya hal yang Deidara sesali adalah wanita itu.

Si wanita manis yang jatuh padanya, atau si wanita manis yang berhasil menawan hatinya.

Rinne merasakan napasnya terhenti sejenak. Ia tak siap dengan pengakuan Deidara. Ia mulai teringat akan satu-satunya berita kejahatan yang sempat ia tonton di televisi. Satu-satunya berita yang begitu ia benci, dan ia sudah bersumpah akan membenci pelakunya seumur hidup; si pelaku tak punya hati nurani hingga ia sanggup melakukan hal yang begitu biadab.

Kejahatan yang baru saja Deidara paparkan.

Dan ia jatuh cinta pada si pelaku kriminal.

Lalu, apa? Selama ini, ia selalu bersama dengan sesosok kriminal berhati dingin yang sanggup menghabisi nyawa manusia-manusia tak berdosa hanya untuk bersenang-senang? Ia selalu bersama dengan sesosok pria pirang yang bersikap baik kepadanya setiap saat? Palsukah semua yang Deidara lakukan padanya selama ini? Apa tujuan pria itu?

Apakah semesta sedang mempermainkannya?

Ada ketakutan-ketakutan tak kasat mata yang mulai merayapi punggung Rinne, kemudian menyebar di badannya, karena sang pelaku kejahatan sadis ada bersamanya, di ruangan tertutup. Tetapi di saat yang sama, ia tak takut. Sama sekali tidak.

Ia tak bisa membenci Deidara meski rasanya sakit sekali. Begitu perih.

Ia sudah telanjur mencintai pria itu, apa adanya. Tiap kali ada rasa benci yang muncul di dalam dada, rasa itu terkikis sangat cepat dengan kilas-kilas memoar di mana Deidara memamerkan senyum-senyum manisnya. Satu bagian hatinya, tetap percaya, dan akan terus percaya, bahwa pria itu tak jahat.

Tidak ketika ia ingat bagaimana wajah semringah Deidara saat pria itu menceritakan seninya selama berjam-jam.

Ia juga ingat ketika Deidara bilang pria itu punya laboratorium pribadi, dan membuat sendiri TNT yang pria itu letakkan di dalam miniatur-miniatur seninya. Hanya saja, ia tak pernah sekali pun berpikir bahwa Deidara akan menggunakan seni-seninya untuk mengambil nyawa-nyawa tak berdosa. Ia kira, Deidara mungkin hanyalah seorang ilmuwan yang bekerja di suatu perusahaan, atau sejenisnya. Tetapi dugaannya, salah. Salah besar.

Ia tak tahu bahwa Deidara adalah bajingan keji yang sudah melakukan kejahatan-kejahatan bengis selama sepuluh tahun. Tanpa terendus oleh aparat-aparat.

Deidara adalah psikopat, pembunuh berantai, teroris—apa pun sebutannya, pria itu adalah bajingan.

Negara tak salah. Hukuman mati adalah satu-satunya imbalan yang pantas Deidara dapatkan.

Mata cerah Rinne kini meredup, hanya bisa menatap dengan kosong. Ia menekan dadanya dalam satu gerak refleks. Sakit. Dan Deidara bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Jelas sekali, begitu nyata, tanpa pretensi.

Ia sudah menghancurkan setengah kehidupan wanita itu.

Deidara menggigiti bibir; ia juga sakit—tak ada kebenaran yang tidak menyakitkan—tetapi ia harus tetap melanjutkan semua yang harus ia jelaskan. Semua hal yang selama ini tertinggal tanpa jawaban. Ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Sekarang. Karena Deidara sudah tak punya waktu lagi.

Deidara benar-benar sudah tak punya waktu lagi.

Ia akan menjawab apa pun pertanyaan dari si wanita pemilik hati.

Rinne mencoba menggerakkan bibir yang gemetar; tatapannya nanar pada iris langit pria itu. "Kenapa ... kenapa kau datang hari itu, Deidara ...?" Ia mengujar dengan begitu lirih, begitu parau; matanya yang cerah, tak lagi bercahaya.

"Aku ...." Deidara mulai membuka eksplanasi lebih lanjut. "Aku belum pernah memberitahu untuk apa aku datang ke bar hari itu, 'kan?"

Rinne menggeleng lemah.

Deidara tersenyum getir. "Hari itu adalah hari di mana aparat kepolisian berhasil menemukanku." Suara baritonnya mengujar masih dengan lara. "Melarikan diri adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hingga aku tiba di bar ini sembari berharap polisi-polisi tersebut tidak bisa menemukanku. Aku sama sekali tak pernah menduga aparat-aparat tolol itu bisa menemukanku setelah sepuluh tahun. Kesenanganku hancur dalam sekejap; aku tak bisa berpikir dengan baik."

Rinne tetap berusaha untuk mencerna ujar-ujar pria itu dengan hunjam-hunjam belati di dalam dada.

"Aku butuh, setidaknya vodka, untuk menenangkan pikiranku hari itu. Karena itulah, aku datang ke bar. Namun, apa yang kutemukan di bar adalah seorang wanita gila—"

"Brengsek, Deidara." Si wanita manis mengumpat lebih cepat dari kilat; ada senyum kecil yang mencoba untuk memperlihatkan diri di bibir ranumnya.

Tawa Deidara mengudara. "Memang gila, 'kan?" Ia senang sekali ketika iris langitnya bisa menangkap satu ulasan senyum dari si wanita dambaan hati.

"Tidak segila kau. Deidara bodoh." Rinne tersenyum, lagi, meski ia tahu benar hatinya tengah meraung-raung.

Deidara melanjutkan eksplanasi. "Alih-alih mencari sebotol vodka, apa yang kutemukan hari itu adalah sesosok wanita gila dengan dua botol vodka kosong di sisi, dan satu gelas hampir kosong di tangan." Pria itu terkekeh. "Wajahmu yang berantakan itu, sangat menyita perhatianku hingga akhirnya aku melupakan tujuanku datang ke bar, lalu memilih untuk menghampirimu."

Mata bening Rinne melebar. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Deidara memang sengaja menghampirinya hari itu. Rinne kira, pria itu hanya sekadar datang untuk menghabiskan waktu, atau hanya untuk sekadar bersikap sok baik. Namun ternyata, ia salah.

Salah sekali.

"Menggodamu hari itu juga benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku tak lagi memusingkan aparat-aparat yang masih mengejarku entah di mana. Sejenak, kau membuatku melupakan masalahku sendiri." Deidara memandangi Rinne dengan afeksi-afeksi nyata; sedang mencoba untuk menahan dorongan biologis yang membara tiap kali ia lihat bibir ranum wanita itu.

(Deidara, juga sedang berusaha melupakan, bahwa waktunya tak lagi banyak).

Rinne juga tak bisa menahan diri, ia memang tersipu; ia senang sekali melihat Deidara mengakui hal-hal yang sudah sejak lama ingin ia dengar. Satu-satunya yang tidak wanita itu inginkan hanyalah waktu.

Waktu ketika Deidara menyampaikan hal tersebut.

Ia benci itu. Benci sekali.

Rinne meraih lagi gelas white lady; ia tenggak isinya hingga setengah, sembari tetap berusaha memaku atensi kepada si pria pirang.

"Tetapi kemudian, aku kembali teringat akan masalah-masalahku. Karena itulah aku memberikan nomor ponsel padamu, lalu pergi sesegera mungkin. Polisi bisa menemukanku kapan saja." Deidara masih tetap memandangi mata cokelat wanita itu.

Rinne diam sejenak. "Lalu, kapan kau tertangkap?" Ia berhasil melemparkan satu tanya lagi.

"Kau ingat hari ketika kau memintaku datang ke bar setelah meremehkan seni untuk mendapatkan maaf dariku?"

Rinne mengerucutkan bibir, namun memberikan satu anggukan.

Deidara tersenyum kecil. "Aku ditangkap setelahnya, segera setelah aku keluar dari bar."

Ada hening yang merambat lamat-lamat di antara mereka, ketika Deidara melontarkan satu kalimat tersebut. Rinne terenyak selama beberapa saat; benaknya mulai membayangkan secara refleks bagaimana para aparat menangkap pria itu dengan brutal dan tanpa belas kasih.

Wanita itu memilih untuk membisu lagi.

"Kauingat ketika aku harus meninggalkanmu padahal aku baru saja tiba?"

Rinne memberi satu anggukan tak berdaya.

"Saat itu, pihak kepolisian membutuhkanku untuk penyidikan lebih lanjut hingga aku harus pergi; mereka sudah menungguku tak jauh dari bar."

Rinne mencoba untuk menyembunyikan luka dalam mata.

"Dan apa kau ingat juga ketika aku pamit untuk tidak menemuimu beberapa hari tetapi ternyata lebih dari satu minggu?"

Satu lagi anggukan lemah, Rinne berikan; raut wajahnya kosong, tak jauh berbeda dengan mayat hidup.

Deidara benci sekali melihatnya.

"Waktu itu, mereka membawaku ke tempat lain untuk interogasi penuh; aku tak bisa menggunakan perangkat komunikasi apa pun di sana."

Rinne tak mau membayangkan seperti apa wujud dari tempat-lain-untuk-interogasi-penuh yang Deidara sebut barusan. Sebab, ia masih ingat, ketika ia sebut neraka, Deidara menyetujuinya tanpa satu pun keraguan.

“Lalu, ingat ketika aku terlambat tujuh jam untuk menemuimu dengan janji ingin menjelaskan seni?”

Rinne bergeming; tetapi tatap matanya mengiyakan. “Alasanmu ketiduran, waktu itu.”

Deidara mengukir satu senyum kecil. “Aku tidak ketiduran. Waktu interogasiku hari itu berlangsung lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan. Karena itulah, aku terlambat selama itu.”

Rinne masih berusaha untuk tetap mengunci pandangannya pada Deidara sementara benaknya mencoba mengabaikan seperti apa jalannya interogasi tersebut hingga bisa menyita waktu tujuh jam dari seharusnya; ia sempat berpikir bahwa penyebabnya adalah kurangnya sikap kooperatif yang Deidara berikan, namun ia singkirkan pikir-pikir itu dari benak secepatnya, lalu tak mau ambil peduli lagi.

Aparatur negara yang menyita waktu tujuh jam lebih lama dari jadwal dalam menginterogasi Deidara bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk ia bayangkan.

“Waktu itu,” Deidara masih punya banyak hal yang ingin ia jelaskan. “Ingat dengan notifikasi beruntun yang masuk ke ponselku?”

Rinne sempat terdiam sejenak; ia nyaris lupa dengan insiden notifikasi beruntun tersebut, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil. “Pesan singkat dari rekan kerja, katamu.” Suara soprannya terdengar lirih bak bisikan.

Ada kekehan kecil terselip dari bibir Deidara. “Bukan. Semua pesan tersebut memang benar seperti dugaanmu malam itu. Pertanyaan interogasi. Dikirim melalui pesan singkat, karena aku sedang berada di bar bersamamu.”

Eksplanasi Deidara setelahnya justru menggelitik benak Rinne dengan rasa penasaran lain; ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya segera setelah ia dengar jawaban pria pirang itu.

“Deidara.” Rinne bertanya dengan suara yang mulai terdengar lebih stabil.

“Hmm?”

“Jika kau memang sudah ditangkap oleh kepolisian, bagaimana kau bisa datang setiap malam menemuiku?” Satu buah tanya ia lemparkan dengan delikan penuh selidik; delikan yang diam-diam masih menyembunyikan harapan agar semua yang Deidara jelaskan ini hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

“Ah, mengenai hal itu, ya. Ini akan terdengar sedikit tidak masuk akal bagimu, hm.” Deidara tampak terdiam sejenak; iris langitnya menerawang sembari memikirkan kalimat-kalimat yang tepat untuk memberi jawaban yang wanita itu inginkan. “Aku meminta mereka, para aparat kepolisian, agar mengizinkanku untuk bisa menemuimu setiap kau mengirimiku pesan singkat.”

Mata cokelat Rinne memicing semakin tajam. “Hah?” Ia menghujani Deidara dengan ribuan tatapan penuh tanya, sama sekali tidak memahami maksud pria itu. “Meminta, katamu? Meminta?”

Tawa Deidara berderai setelahnya; terdengar puas benar, tawa lepas favorit yang sempat membuat Rinne lupa bahwa pria itu akan mati dalam waktu beberapa jam dari sekarang.

Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibir. “Aku tak butuh tawamu—”

_(Aku sangat merindukan gelak tawa itu)._

“—aku mau penjelasan yang lebih mudah dimengerti— tunggu dulu. Kau sengaja, ya, Deidara?” Rinne manyun, dua tangan kurusnya bersedekap di depan dada; wajah eloknya mulai cemberut.

Satu seringai terpeta rapi di wajah tampan Deidara, memberi jawaban tersurat bahwa memang benar ia sengaja membuat wanita itu kebingungan.

Dan Rinne terpana beberapa detik; ia kira, ia tak akan bisa lagi melihat seringai menyebalkan itu terukir sempurna di wajah Deidara. Ia tak sadar bahwa ternyata ia sangat merindukan seringai menyebalkan itu, hari ini. Deidara belum memamerkannya sampai satu menit yang lalu.

“Negosiasi, Teicchi.” Deidara mengujar masih dengan senyum yang ia tahan untuk tak berubah menjadi gelak tawa; mata birunya menaut si wanita pujaan hati dengan renjana yang begitu nyata. “Aku katakan pada mereka bahwa aku akan bersikap kooperatif secara total mulai dari masa penyidikan hingga sampai ke masa vonis hukuman, hanya jika mereka mengizinkanku untuk menerima pesan singkat darimu dan menemuimu di bar.”

Ada gejolak rasa-rasa yang saling bertabrakan di relung dada Rinne; bingung, senang, pilu, juga lara. Benaknya kembali dipenuhi oleh puluh-puluh tanya yang muncul lagi. Apa yang paling ingin ia ketahui adalah mengapa Deidara sampai melakukan hal seperti itu hanya untuk menemui dirinya seorang. Ia ingin menerka, namun tak ingin terlalu percaya diri.

“Memangnya, sebelumnya kau tak kooperatif?”

Adalah pertanyaan yang berhasil terlontar dari bibir kecil wanita itu, alih-alih bertanya mengapa Deidara sampai rela melakukan negosiasi pada aparat hanya untuk bisa menemuinya setiap malam.

Pria pirang itu menyandarkan diri pada sandaran sofa empuk; punggungnya mulai terasa pegal karena duduk pada satu posisi sejak pertama kali ia masuk ke ruangan ini. “Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku bahkan lebih memilih untuk diam, atau memberi jawaban yang tidak diinginkan oleh para penyidik tersebut. Aku terhibur sekali melihat wajah-wajah kesal mereka.” Deidara menyeringai lebar; terlihat puas tanpa penyesalan, membuat wanita itu memutar bola mata.

Ia mulai mengerti mengapa hari itu Deidara bisa terlambat tujuh jam bila seperti ini kejadiannya.

“Walau janji untuk bersikap kooperatif saja memang tidak cukup, hm.” Pria pirang itu menambahkan.

Rinne mengerutkan dahi. “Maksudmu?”

“Ada dua aparat yang selalu mengawasiku setiap malam di bar bersamamu untuk memastikan agar aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan, hm.”

“… Hah?”

Deidara menusuk wanita itu dalam satu tatap intens. “Kau tak sadar bahwa ada dua pengunjung yang sama setiap malam di bar?”

Rinne menggeleng; manik gelapnya terpaku pada satu titik. “Tidak. Tidak sama sekali….” Ia mengujar dengan suara memelan, benaknya masih mencoba untuk mengingat kembali pengunjung-pengunjung bar yang ada selain ia dan Deidara.

Meski nihil.

Ia tak berhasil mengingat pengunjung apa pun selain si bartender muda yang selalu menyajikan koktail, serta Deidara. Ia tak pernah memperhatikan orang lain, selain Deidara.

Pria itu menghela napas. “Dasar payah. Kau hanya memperhatikanku setiap saat rupanya.”

“Tidak, ya!”

Deidara memutar bola matanya. “Dua aparat itu duduk tak jauh darimu. Mereka duduk di kursi paling ujung, ikut menyamar sebagai pengunjung bar.”

Rinne terbelalak. “Jadi, mereka juga mendengar semua keluh-kesahku setiap malam?? Semuanya??” Suara soprannya naik satu oktaf, terkejut sekali.

“Tentu.” Deidara menyeringai lagi; mata birunya berkilat senang ketika ia lihat ekspresi _shock_ terlukis jelas di wajah ayu wanita itu.

Rinne mengerucutkan bibir. “Brengsek.” Ia tak rela bila ada orang lain yang mendengar sampah-sampah dukanya. Tidak oleh aparat kepolisian yang sama sekali tak ia sukai.

Seakan benar-benar lupa bahwa ia dan Deidara hanya akan menemukan kubangan duka dalam beberapa jam, ia memberi tanya lagi; lagi-lagi hal yang membuat rasa penasarannya tergelitik.

“Mereka tidak menyiksamu, Deidara? Maksudku, kau ‘kan tidak bersikap kooperatif sama sekali.” Rinne mengernyit.

Deidara melemparkan sorot aneh. “Kau berharap mereka menyiksaku?”

Rinne bergerak tak nyaman dalam duduknya; manik deragemnya bergerak ke sembarang arah. “T-Tidak, bukan begitu— hanya saja, aku sering melihat yang seperti itu di film-film….” Ia mengujar dengan suara yang makin mengecil.

Deidara sudah akan menertawainya lagi kalau saja wanita itu tidak memberinya tatapan membunuh dengan bibir mengerucut maju; Deidara memilih untuk mengalah, daripada ia harus bertarung melawan hasrat tinggi ingin melumat bibir ranum si wanita manis.

Tersenyum lebar adalah hal terhebat yang bisa Deidara lakukan untuk menahan derai-derai tawa.

“Kau benar-benar tak tahu sistem hukum pidana negara ini, ya, hm?” Iris langit Deidara menyirami wanita itu dengan tatap-tatap jenaka yang diselipi afeksi-afeksi infiniti.

Rinne buang muka. “Mana aku peduli akan hal seperti itu. Brengsek. Aku bahkan tak mau tahu akan seperti apa negara ini ke depannya.”

_(Satu-satunya hal yang aku pedulikan adalah eksistensimu ke depannya, Deidara)._

“Negara ini menganut asas _accusatoir_ , Teicchi.” Sudut bibir Deidara berkedut; masih berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tergelak.

Ia merengut, lagi. “Kau menyebalkan, Deidara. Berhentilah menggantung penjelasanmu seperti itu, dasar sial.” Rinne benar-benar kesal sekarang.

“Itu asas yang membuat tersangka memiliki hak yang sama dengan orang lain. Gampangnya, tersangka kejahatan diberikan hak manusiawi; diperbolehkan untuk diam, tidak menjawab, dan tidak boleh disiksa atau dianiaya.”

Rinne menghela napas segera setelah ia mengerti apa yang Deidara katakan. “Pantas saja kau bisa dengan tenangnya membuat kesal para aparatur tersebut. Ada dasar hukum yang melindungimu rupanya.” Seulas senyum kecil terpeta di bibir manis wanita itu.

Senyum kecil yang tak luput dari pandangan Deidara sama sekali; ia sudah senang sekali melihat Rinne kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kurva melengkung pada wajah sang pujaan hati sirna dalam beberapa detik. Digantikan kembali oleh muram-muram yang sama. Muram-muram yang Deidara benci. Muram-muram yang …

… disebabkan oleh Deidara sendiri.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Deidara menyesali mengapa ia melakukan semuanya seperti ini. Bila ia tidak melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan keji tersebut, maka ia tak perlu membuat wanita itu hancur.

(Meski di satu sisi, Deidara menyukurinya; ia tak akan bertemu Rinne di bar bila tidak karena dikejar-kejar oleh aparat polisi).

_~~(… Tetapi, boleh jadi Deidara akan bertemu Rinne di lain waktu …, ‘kan?)~~ _

“Lalu ….”

Suara pelan Rinne berhasil membuat Deidara mengembalikan atensinya pada wanita. Ia menunggu, lagi, akan apa yang ingin Rinne utarakan selanjutnya.

“Jika memang selalu ada dua aparat yang mengawasimu, bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan senimu berikut dengan proses pembuatan TNT padaku? Kau bahkan bahagia sekali ketika memaparkannya.” Si wanita manis menimpalkan tanya lagi, dengan memori yang kembali pada Deidara ketika pria itu menjabarkan seni padanya.

Rinne tak akan pernah lupa dengan letup-letup binar gembira yang berkelip-kelip infiniti pada iris langit Deidara laksana gemintang ketika malam tiba, hari itu.

Pria pirang itu mengukir satu senyum tak simetris. “Karena kau yang menanyakannya, hm.” Deidara menatap wanita itu dengan renjana tanpa aras.

Ada keterkejutan kecil yang kembali menghampiri dada Rinne ketika ia dengar jawaban tanpa taksa Deidara; senyum miring yang pria itu berikan adalah kausa terbesarnya.

“… Kenapa?”

Deidara mengambil gelas martini di atas meja. “Kautahu? Sudah lama sekali para penyidik itu menanyakan informasi mengenai motifku melakukan kejahatan-kejahatan itu, termasuk bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan TNT untuk seniku.” Ia sesap martininya sedikit. “Aku tak sudi menjelaskannya pada mereka sehingga aku memilih untuk diam, dan membiarkan aparat-aparat bodoh itu menemui jalan buntu tiap masa interogasi.”

Rinne terus mengatensi Deidara tanpa interupsi.

“Kemudian, kau datang dengan pertanyaanmu. Aku terkejut sekali hari itu. Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk bertanya apa saja. Aku sudah siap untuk menjawab kemungkinan-kemungkinan pertanyaan yang akan kau lontarkan; mungkin latar belakang, pekerjaan, tempat tinggal, dan lainnya,” Deidara meletakkan kembali gelas martini yang sudah berkurang seperempat. “Tetapi kau, justru menanyakan seniku. Orang normal akan menanyakan identitasku, dan kau justru menanyakan hal terpenting dalam hidupku; duniaku.”

Wanita itu tetap terus memandangi Deidara; manik gelapnya tak luput memperhatikan raut bahagia pria itu ketika sedang berbicara.

Ketika sedang berbicara tentangnya.

Rinne tak pernah menyangka akan menemukan percik-percik bahagia di mata Deidara ketika pria itu membicarakan dirinya. Rinne tak ingin menerka akan seperti apa wajah Deidara bila pria itu tahu bahwa satu-satunya alasan ia menanyakan seni adalah karena ia ingin melihat senyum semringah lagi di wajah si pria pirang.

Senyum semringah yang manis sekali, begitu langka, dan hampir tak pernah terlihat; akan muncul hanya jika pria itu sedang membicarakan seninya.

(Deidara kerap kali memamerkan seringai pongah nan angkuh, alih-alih senyum manis penuh magis yang sanggup meleburkan afeksi si wanita manis).

“Aku bisa memaparkan seluk-beluk seniku hingga ke hal terkecil karena kau yang menanyakannya. Karena itu, aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menunjukkan sikap kooperatifku pada polisi-polisi bodoh itu. Aku katakan pada mereka bahwa aku akan menjelaskan motif serta cara aku mendapatkan TNT bila mereka mengizinkanku untuk bertemu denganmu,” Deidara mendongak, memandangi langit-langit ruangan. “Bahwa aku akan memaparkan informasi yang mereka inginkan bila bertemu denganmu.” Ia menutup eksplanasi dengan punggung yang bersandar di sofa kelabu, bersamaan dengan tatap intens iris langit yang kembali mengunci mata cokelat Rinne.

Tatap lamat yang berhasil membuat wanita itu menahan napas selama beberapa detik.

Mata Deidara tak pernah gagal membuatnya melebur dalam bentangan langit biru tanpa pias tepi.

Rinne ingin buang muka, tetapi dirinya tak mampu sehingga ia tetap membiarkan dirinya tenggelam di dalam mata biru itu. Deidara tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari manik cerah wanita itu hingga satu menit ke depan; menciptakan sunyi-sunyi serta hening yang terasa begitu lama.

Sunyi dan hening yang berusaha menyembunyikan hasrat terpendam dari dua insan yang ada. Hasrat terpendam dari kedua insan yang saling menahan diri entah untuk alasan apa pun.

Hingga Rinne berhasil mengalihkan tatapannya dari Deidara; ia benar-benar hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, tubuhnya berdesir dengan ruam-ruam panas yang membuat napasnya terengah sedikit; ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa Deidara membaca dengan jelas bahasa tubuh yang ia perlihatkan.

Rinne menginginkan pria itu sekarang.

“Jadi ….” Rinne mencoba membuka konversasi lagi; berusaha untuk melupakan duka, atau fantasi liar yang datang tanpa permisi. “Bila memang begitu, kenapa kau selalu berbohong tiap kali aku bertanya?” Wanita itu berhasil memberi satu tanya yang selama ini tersangkut di kerongkongan.

Rinne hampir lupa bahwa pria itu selalu berbohong.

Deidara terdiam sejenak; pertanyaan wanita itu berhasil membuatnya memendam kembali keinginannya untuk segera menelanjangi wanita itu beberapa detik lalu.

(Sejak awal, Deidara sudah ingin sekali bercumbu dengan si wanita penawan hati).

Deidara meraih gelas martini dari atas meja; mendekatkan tepi gelas ke bibir. “Aku ….”

Rinne menatapnya lurus-lurus.

“Kurasa aku … tak siap.” Deidara meletakkan kembali gelas martini; ia tak jadi menyesap koktail bening itu.

Rinne mengerutkan dahi. “… Hah?”

“Aku tak punya keberanian untuk memberitahumu siapa aku. Untuk memberitahukan identitasku padamu. Untuk memberitahukan semuanya kepadamu.” Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatap lurus si wanita manis. “Ternyata aku … tak seberani yang kukira.”

Rinne masih mengernyit; benaknya masih belum bisa menerima jawab-jawab yang baru saja Deidara berikan—tidak. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak terima jawaban tersebut. Jawaban gila yang baginya tak masuk akal.

“… Karena itu? Hanya itu saja? Dan kau membohongiku sebanyak ini?” Rinne memberi satu ujar lirih, namun ada sirat marah dari suaranya.

“… Ya.”

Amarahnya sudah mulai memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun ketika Deidara mengiyakannya. Mata beningnya menatap nyalang pada pria itu. Ia marah, marah sekali. Ia tahu sebesar apa rasa percaya diri yang Deidara miliki; besar sekali hingga berhasil membuat pria itu selalu mampu untuk bersikap angkuh dan arogan di mana pun ia berada. Maka, bila Deidara tak berani memberitahunya identitas asli …

… itu berarti Deidara tak percaya padanya, ‘kan?

Itu berarti bahwa Deidara berpikir ia akan pergi segera setelah mengetahui kebenarannya, ‘kan? Berarti Deidara memang tidak mempercayainya, ‘kan? Lalu, mereka ini apa? Selama ini, apa? Ia sajakah yang selalu percaya pada Deidara hingga ia bisa membuang sampah duka setiap saat? Sementara Deidara tidak? Dan—

Tunggu, tunggu dulu. Bagaimana ia bisa yakin bahwa ia tak akan pergi bila Deidara memberitahu identitasnya lebih awal? Bila sejak awal Deidara sudah mengatakan identitasnya, tentu ia akan segera menjauh, ‘kan? Ia tak mungkin mau mempunyai hubungan apa pun dengan pelaku kriminal. Ia pasti akan berhenti mendatangi bar setiap malam, dan tak mau peduli lagi dengan Deidara.

…

Pikirannya bergejolak; di satu sisi, ia tak terima bahwa Deidara tidak memercayainya. Namun di sisi yang lain, ia juga tak ingin bila Deidara memberitahu identitasnya sejak awal. Karena ia pasti pergi, ia pasti menjauh sejauh yang ia bisa dari pria kriminal itu. Pasti. Pasti sekali. Dan ia tak mau itu terjadi.

Rinne tak mau bila Deidara tak pernah hadir dalam kehidupannya.

Maka Rinne memilih untuk diam, lagi, dan menunggu Deidara itu melanjutkan eksplanasi. Manik cokelatnya semakin meredup, masih berusaha untuk mencoba memandangi Deidara.

Pria itu juga tak bicara apa pun; ia memperhatikan dengan saksama bagaimana perubahan-perubahan raut wajah Rinne sejak tadi. Wajah elok si wanita pujaan hati yang terus-menerus memancarkan luka abadi.

“Kauingat ketika aku menghilang satu bulan?” Deidara membuka konversasi lagi; ia tetap harus menceritakan semuanya meski tak ingin.

Rinne berkedip cepat. Tentu saja ia ingat. Ingat sekali. Tak mungkin ia melupakan kejadian yang paling ia benci itu; ia bahkan bisa merasakan dadanya panas lagi begitu ingatannya menyerbu.

“Aku sengaja melakukannya.”

_… Apa katanya?_

“Aku melakukannya agar aku bisa melupakanmu. Aku juga sengaja mengabaikanmu, agar kau membenciku, kemudian melupakanku. Dengan begitu, aku bisa pergi tanpa penyesalan.”

_… Barusan ia bilang apa?_

“Namun, aku melakukan kesalahan fatal. Aku tetap tak bisa mengabaikanmu, dan kembali menemuimu di bar seperti biasa.”

_… Bukankah ia baru saja memaparkan sebuah keegoisan?_

Rinne membatu; ia tak berkedip sama sekali. Mata beningnya terpancang lurus pada Deidara dengan jutaan kilat-kilat murka. Relung dadanya terasa panas sekali dengan buncah-buncah lava yang siap meledak kapan saja. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

Rinne merasa dipermainkan.

Bila ia punya kekuatan untuk membunuh Deidara dalam satu kali tatap mata, sudah sejak tadi ia habisi pria itu di sofanya, lalu membiarkan mayatnya membusuk saja dimakan belatung. Semurka itu. Semurka itu ia pada Deidara, sekarang, hingga rasanya perih sekali. Rinne menggigiti bibir, demi menahan seluruh gejolak rasa yang saling bertabrakan. Ia tetap tak mampu mengatakan apa pun; tak ada lagi hal yang bisa ia ucapkan dari bibir kecilnya. Hatinya yang dibalut oleh ribuan lara, sudah koyak di sana dan di sini; pedih sekali.

Karena Rinne tetap mencintai Deidara, tak peduli sebesar apa pun kemurkaan yang ia rasakan.

Deidara sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali. Benar-benar tanpa terkecuali; tak ada satu hal pun yang bisa Deidara lakukan untuk berbohong lagi, tak ada satu hal pun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghindari semua ini. Selama ini, apa yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyampaikan ujar-ujar dusta kepada si wanita manis, agar kebenaran nyata terus-terusan semakin terkikis. Namun kali ini, ia memang tak bisa mengelak lagi.

Deidara memang tak bisa mengelak lagi dari takdir yang membentang.

Rinne masih membisu seribu bahasa; kali ini ia menunduk dengan tatap manik kakao terpaku pada satu titik abstrak di atas meja kaca. Hatinya sudah nyaris tak berbentuk. Ia bahkan tak tahu lagi perasaan apa yang sedang melanda relung dadanya. Luka, perih, pilu, iris, hunjam-hunjam belati, remuk—semuanya. Semua rasa menyerang dan menusuk tiap-tiap keping hatinya secepat kilat bak pisau tertajam; sakit, sakit sekali. Sakit yang teramat sangat, yang ia tahu sekali tak akan pernah bisa disembuhkan lagi.

Hatinya yang melebur, tak akan kembali lagi seperti semula.

Menyadari Rinne membatu di atas sofa dengan pandangan tertunduk pada satu titik di meja, Deidara menggigiti bibir; ia ikut terdiam tanpa berhasil menemukan satu kata saja. Iris langitnya memancarkan luka-luka yang nyata; pasti akan bisa ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Rinne kalau saja wanita itu tidak sedang memutuskan kontak mata dengan dunia, atau Deidara.

(Deidara adalah dunianya).

Tak ada hal baik yang pria itu harapkan untuk terjadi setelah ia memaparkan segalanya. Ia tak sebodoh itu, tak juga senaif itu; ia bisa tahu bahwa wanitanya tak akan mau menerima segalanya. Hanya saja, Deidara tahu benar bahwa wanita itu hancur karena tak sanggup menerima segalanya. Bahwa wanita itu hancur karena masih tetap mencintainya, dengan rasa yang begitu besar meskipun Deidara sudah menjelaskan semua kebohongannya.

Bahwa Rinne hancur karena Deidara sendiri.

Deidara benci ini. Benci sekali. Melebihi apa pun. Ia punya banyak hal yang tak ia sukai di dunia ini; tetapi masih bisa ia toleransi eksistensinya. Namun kali ini, tidak. Melihat sang dambaan hati yang hancur dan porak-poranda karenanya, bukanlah hal yang bisa Deidara toleransi walau sedikit.

Bila ada sihir yang mampu membuat Rinne melupakannya dalam satu detik, maka Deidara pasti akan memilih itu. Dilupakan dan mati perlahan-lahan terdengar lebih menyenangkan daripada hidup di sisa-sisa waktu yang tinggal sedikit, hanya untuk menyaksikan si wanita pujaan hancur-lebur tanpa akhir.

Tuhan memang tak adil, atau ini merupakan ganjaran dari sang pencipta atas apa yang telah Deidara lakukan selama satu dekade. Ia tak pernah merasa takut akan apa pun. Tetapi, hanya untuk meminta pada semesta agar ini tak pernah terjadi, Deidara tak berani.

Tidak setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini.

Sunyi-sunyi yang terasa begitu menyiksa, terus berlalu seolah tak ingin berakhir. Rinne sudah membisu cukup lama; membuat segalanya menjadi terasa lebih menyesakkan. Deidara kira, ia sudah lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas ketika iris langitnya melihat kepala wanita itu bergerak sedikit.

“Kau….” Rinne mengujar dengan satu ucap lirih; kecil sekali, tetapi masih bisa Deidara dengar.

Deidara bergeming, menunggu.

Rinne mengangkat kepala, menusuk Deidara dengan tatap ternyalang yang pernah ia keluarkan.

Tatap dari mata yang seharusnya cerah, kini penuh dengan tumpukan luka dan tak lagi hidup.

Rinne menggigit bibir; badan kecilnya beranjak sedikit. “Kau—"

**BRAK!**

“—BRENGSEK, DEIDARA!”

Rinne naik ke atas meja kaca dalam satu gerak impulsif dengan kedua tangan menyentak kerah mantel gelap yang Deidara kenakan sekuat tenaga; lututnya menyenggol dua gelas sekaligus hingga terguling, membuat martini yang hampir tak tersentuh dan white lady yang tinggal setengah, tumpah dan berceceran di atas meja, menetes tak sedikit ke lantai kelabu.

Ketika Rinne bilang ia ingin sekali mengetahui identitas Deidara, bukan identitas seperti ini yang ingin ia dengar penjelasannya.

Manik cokelat Rinne menaut iris langit Deidara yang melebar; pria itu tak menduga sama sekali bahwa Rinne akan menarik kerah bajunya. Tubuh kecil wanita itu gemetar; dadanya naik turun dengan napas terengah, kedua tangan kurusnya masih mencengkeram erat kerah mantel Deidara hingga kusut.

“Kau—”

Mata cokelatnya masih nyalang.

“—BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK, DEIDARA!”

Mata cokelat yang menggelap menjadi kubangan luka, dengan airmata menggenang di tiap-tiap kelopak; jelas sekali sedang ia tahan untuk tidak tumpah ruah.

Deidara tidak melawan; ia memutuskan untuk menerima apa pun yang akan Rinne lakukan setelah ini. Toh, bajingan sepertinya memang pantas menerima hukuman dalam bentuk apa pun. Apa pun.

Termasuk melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wanita yang ia cintai porak-poranda.

“Deidara— aku— aku benar-benar membencimu— AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU, MELEBIHI APA PUN DI DUNIA INI, REITOKAZE DEIDARA, ASAL KAUTAHU!” Rinne memberi satu bentakan dengan getar-getar nyata penuh luka dari suaranya.

Deidara masih bergeming, tetap menunggu; mata birunya tak pindah sedikit pun dari wanita itu.

“Aku— tapi aku— kau— KAU MEMBUATKU JATUH BEGITU DALAM DAN TAK BISA KEMBALI LAGI! KAU MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAANKU SEJAUH INI! BAJINGAN! AKU— AKU TAK TAHU APAKAH PERASAANKU JUGA TERBALAS, TAPI KAU— KAU BENAR-BENAR— Mmh …!”

Ia sentak Rinne hingga tersungkur ke arahnya; melepas paksa cengkeraman wanita itu pada kerah mantelnya, kemudian membungkam racauan Rinne dalam satu pagutan agresif yang penuh akan gairah tertahan.

Deidara tak bisa lagi memendam dorongan biologisnya.

Ia tarik Rinne ke dalam sebuah peluk dengan sentakan tanpa taksa; sebelah tangannya mencengkeram pinggang ramping si wanita manis, tangan kirinya meraih bagian belakang kepala wanita itu, kemudian memperdalam ciuman selama beberapa detik. Sebelum akhirnya ia empaskan wanita itu di atas sofa empuk, kemudian mengurung wanita itu di antara kedua lengan kokohnya.

Iris langit Deidara adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat Rinne berhenti bernapas.

Mata biru itu menggelap, memandangi Rinne dengan jutaan gairah penuh bara yang selama ini tersembunyi dengan sangat rapi, namun tidak untuk kali ini; pria itu menatapnya bak singa kelaparan yang sudah siap untuk menerkam mangsa kapan saja. Gairah itu menggelora keluar ke segala arah, membakar Rinne dengan begitu dahsyat, karena tidak seharusnya ia merasakan panas mendera di sekujur tubuh hanya dengan ditatap oleh biru yang seharusnya menyejukkan.

Rinne bisa merasakan napas hangat pria itu di atasnya.

Deidara memandanginya tanpa kedip, iris langit itu menelanjanginya hanya dengan tatapan, menyelam semakin dalam menuju danau cokelat di bawahnya. Mata deragem yang selalu Deidara dambakan; sekarang bisa ia pandangi tanpa tabir-tabir lagi. Iris langitnya kemudian turun, mulai mengatensi bibir tipis Rinne, mencoba untuk mendapatkan visual yang lebih jelas lagi.

Bibir kecil yang merah merekah, terbuka sedikit sebab terpana akan ulahnya yang memandangi si wanita manis; Deidara mulai menerka-nerka seberapa banyak kenikmatan yang bisa ia keruk dari bibir ranum itu.

Sudah lama sekali ia menginginkan Rinne di dalam rengkuhannya.

Deidara merunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wanita itu hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Helai-helai pirang panjang pria itu berjatuhan, menjuntai tak beraturan, menyapu pipi-pipi juga kening si wanita manis; dengan tak sopan mengirimkan sengat-sengat sensual. Rinne tak pernah berpikir bahwa hanya dengan sapuan helai-helai rambut saja bisa membuat libidonya meningkat lebih.

Kemudian setelahnya, Deidara menangkap bibir terbuka wanita itu, tanpa permisi, melumatnya dengan ritme-ritme agresif yang tetap statis, mengecap manis-manis penuh candu pada bibir merona itu. Gerakannya cepat, namun tak ada gesa-gesa di dalamnya, seolah ia ingin menikmatinya dengan lebih intens, namun tetap dengan arogansi yang begitu mendominasi. Kemudian, ia gigit bibir bawah Rinne, memaksa wanita itu membuka lebih mulutnya, dan lidah pria itu melesak masuk. Menjelajahi tiap-tiap inci rongga mulut Rinne dengan gerak-gerak yang begitu beringas, begitu memabukkan, kali ini dengan ritme yang lebih cepat lagi, membuat wanita itu terkesiap; jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak ketika pria itu melumat dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Rinne mengerjap dengan cepat, begitu terkejut dengan irama cumbu bibir pria itu pada mulutnya, begitu tercengang dengan gerak kasar nan buas lidah pria itu di dalam mulut kecilnya.

Deidara melampiaskan semuanya dalam satu pagutan penuh magis; seluruh gairah yang terpendam entah sejak kapan, seluruh untai-untai keputusasaan sejak ia jatuh pada wanita itu, seluruh luap-luap nestapa yang mampu membuatnya gila kapan pun.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk akhirnya bibir Rinne bergerak, awalnya pelan, kemudian membalas ciuman Deidara dengan keagresifan yang sama, ikut melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah pria itu, ikut melesak masuk menjelajahi rongga mulut pria itu. Rinne memejamkan mata; ia mulai melampiaskan semua hasratnya, juga. Melampiaskan semua emosi-emosi serta rasa-rasa yang selama ini tertahan, ikut menerobos keluar bersama aura panas yang mengelilingi keduanya.

Sudah lama sekali ia menginginkan Deidara di dalam pelukannya.

Satu tangan Rinne menyusup cepat ke balik helai pirang panjang Deidara, mencengkeram bagian belakang kepalanya; ia masih tetap kesulitan mengimbangi ritme ciuman pria itu meski ia sudah membalasnya dengan tingkat keagresifan yang relatif sama. Hasrat serta gairah yang Deidara miliki masih jauh lebih besar darinya; pria itu bahkan mencekal erat sebelah tangannya di pergelangan yang terasa sakit, entah karena digerakkan oleh insting, atau memang Deidara yang senang mendominasi, membuat ruang gerak wanita itu berkurang sedikit. Rinne menggeram di dalam bibirnya, ada erangan erotis yang lolos tanpa sengaja dari bibir kecilnya.

Erangan erotis yang berhasil membuat Deidara mencampakkan jauh-jauh seluruh rasionalitas akal sehat yang ia punya saat itu juga, rasionalitas yang masih tersisa sampai satu detik yang lalu, kini bersubtitusi menjadi irasionalitas tanpa batas.

Tak ada ujar-ujar yang terucap, hanya sentuhan yang berbicara, serta desah-desah menggoda yang terselip malu-malu. Sentuhan-sentuhan signifikan, yang saling mengetahui gairah masing-masing, untuk memberitahu fakta bahwa keduanya sama-sama saling membutuhkan, sejak lama, sejak lama.

Hidung pria itu mulai menyuruk turun ke leher jenjang Rinne, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu; aroma favorit yang begitu mengadiksi, mengecupi kulit-kulit mulusnya seolah hanya dengan itulah ia bisa bertahan hidup, membuat Rinne mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat, memberikan akses untuk Deidara tanpa ragu.

“Nghh—”

Desahan lain kembali meluncur dari bibir Rinne ketika kecupan-kecupan yang menghujani lehernya itu berubah menjadi isap-isap kecil yang bergerak liar pada tiap-tiap titik sensitif; Deidara lihai sekali dalam menemukan titik kenikmatan wanita itu, ia tak butuh waktu lama dalam melakukannya.

Dan Rinne sudah tak peduli apa pun lagi, termasuk dengan jejak-jejak baru yang akan membekas tak sebentar pada lehernya.

Rinne menggeliat pasrah di bawah tubuh pria itu. Sengat-sengat tak sopan yang Deidara berikan pada lehernya tak membuat perasaan wanita itu menjadi lebih baik; ada serangan menusuk yang menyakitkan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya, meminta untuk segera dipuaskan.

Deidara menarik tubuhnya lagi, setelah merasa cukup puas menghujani Rinne dengan kecup-kecup liar pada leher jenjangnya. Satu seringai pongah terpeta rapi pada wajah tampannya; Deidara puas sekali melihat Rinne terengah-engah di bawahnya.

(Seringai yang diam-diam dijadikan potret abadi oleh si wanita manis.)

Wajah Rinne memerah, beberapa helai rambut ikalnya menempel berantakan di dahinya yang basah karena keringat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Rinne bercinta dengan pria yang pernah ada di dalam hidupnya, namun baru kali ini ia merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu besar, tak tertandingi oleh apa pun.

Deidara mengunci manik cokelat Rinne dengan kedua mata birunya yang kini terlihat sangat jelas; untuk pertama kalinya wanita itu bisa melihat kedua mata Deidara tanpa terhalang apa pun. Sementara tangan kiri pria itu mulai menyentuh kerah kemeja yang Rinne kenakan, untuk kemudian membuka kancingnya satu demi satu, masih dengan gerakan sensual menggelitik yang cukup membuat wanita itu semakin menginginkan Deidara di dalam dirinya.

Kemudian kemeja hitamnya terbuka dengan sempurna, memamerkan buah dada yang menonjol dengan begitu indah, masih terbungkus rapi dengan balutan bra berwarna senada. Buah dada yang tampak naik-turun bersamaan dengan semakin cepatnya alir-alir napas wanita itu; Rinne sedang berharap rona-rona merah di pipinya tak sempat disadari oleh Deidara.

Tangan kekar pria itu mulai merangkak pelan, menarikan jari-jemarinya di atas perut rata Rinne, mengelus kulit telanjangnya dengan gerakan lambat hingga membuat sekujur tubuh wanita itu berdesir. Satu-dua kali jemarinya berhenti pada pusar Rinne, memainkannya sejenak, berhasil membuat wanita itu mengeluarkan lenguh-lenguh pelan.

Kemudian tangannya mulai melepaskan bra yang membungkus buah dada hingga tak ada apa pun yang melapisi tonjolan itu lagi; ia lempar bra serta kemeja hitam wanita itu ke sembarang tempat.

Deidara merunduk, lagi. Kemudian mengunci bibir Rinne, lagi. Kembali melumatnya masih dengan bara-bara gelora gairah yang sama. Lalu bibirnya turun, memberikan beberapa kecup lagi pada leher beraroma vanila, hingga akhirnya turun lagi, untuk menyerbu belahan dadanya dengan cium-cium yang begitu memabukkan. Cium-cium yang membuat Rinne melayang begitu tinggi.

Kemudian tangan pria itu menemukan jalannya pada payudara si wanita manis. Tangannya yang besar, menangkup buah dada Rinne dengan begitu sempurna; ukurannya pas sekali dalam rengkuhan tangan pria itu. Satu pijat lembut ia berikan pada buah dada wanita itu, kemudian dua, tiga, empat, lalu tidak ia hitung lagi saat tubuh Rinne mulai menegang di bawah sentuhannya.

“A-Ahh—”

Desahan erotis lolos lagi dari bibir Rinne; tubuh mungilnya sudah mulai terasa basah karena peluh-peluh yang semakin menghangat. Deidara mulai memainkan puting keras Rinne dengan ibu jarinya, dengan gerakan memutar, menekan puting yang semakin mengeras itu ke dalam. Kemudian memelintirnya dengan gerakan yang lebih menggoda, lalu menariknya dalam satu cubitan keras.

“A-Ahh—! D-Deidara—"

Rinne semakin mendongakkan kepalanya; punggungnya melengkung naik, matanya terpejam rapat, kepalanya berputar hebat dengan sentuhan-sentuhan dari Deidara yang membuatnya serasa hilang akal. Sengatan di bagian bawah terasa semakin menyakitkan, semakin menuntut, semakin kuat. Apalagi ketika bibir pria itu mulai mengulum putingnya yang lain, memberikan isap-isap kencang serta gigitan-gigitan kecil yang begitu menggoda.

Rinne sempat merasakan ereksi pria itu menyentuh pangkal pahanya. Ereksi pria itu di balik celana, menekan pangkal pahanya dengan begitu keras.

Tangan pria pirang itu tak lagi memijat buah dada Rinne, namun bibirnya masih tetap bersikap kurang ajar; bibir itu belum berhenti mengulum puting sebelah kanan. Tangan itu kini bergerak semakin jauh ke bawah, meraih tepi celana jins pendek yang Rinne kenakan. Kemudian melepaskan kancingnya perlahan-lahan, sembari membelai pangkal paha wanita itu, mengusilinya dengan elus-elus lembut.

Rinne menegang, lagi. Desahan-desahannya terdengar semakin keras, hanya menjadi melodi candu tersendiri untuk Deidara. Rinne masih berusaha untuk bertahan dari gejolak-gejolak rangsangan yang bibir pria itu berikan pada puting indahnya; Deidara masih mengisapi buah dadanya, bergantian.

Pria itu benar-benar melampiaskan segalanya dengan beringas tanpa kerasionalan apa pun.

Deidara menarik celana jins pendek yang membungkus tubuh bagian bawah Rinne keluar dari kaki-kaki jenjangnya, membiarkan wanita itu kini telanjang; tubuh indah Rinne hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai celana dalam hitam saja sekarang. Sebelah tangannya membelai paha mulus Rinne lagi, membuat wanita itu membuka kedua kakinya, sebelum akhirnya jemari kekar itu meraba daerah kewanitaan Rinne.

Sudah terasa basah sekali, di sana.

Deidara pasti sudah akan menyeringai dengan begitu lebar kalau saja bibirnya sedang tidak sibuk dengan payudara wanita itu.

Ibu jari pria itu menekan daerah kewanitaan Rinne satu kali, membuat wanita itu terperanjat dengan satu erangan keras. Kemudian tangannya meraih pinggiran celana dalam, lalu membebaskan kewanitaan Rinne dari kain yang menutupinya, dan melemparnya sembarangan, lagi. Sudah bagus sekali wanita itu tak sadar pakaiannya beterbangan entah ke mana.

“Dei … dara— Nghh….”

Rinne mendesah berat, berusaha memanggil nama pria itu di sela-sela erangan yang terus-terusan meluncur tanpa permisi dari mulutnya; suara lenguhan Rinne ketika menyebut namanya, justru membuat Deidara semakin bergairah untuk membuat wanita itu tidak berhenti menyebutkan namanya. Sekujur tubuh Rinne semakin terasa tak nyaman dengan dorongan-dorongan rangsangan yang membuatnya terus mabuk kepayang; ia menggeliat beberapa kali sembari berharap nafsu seksualnya teredam sedikit meski hasilnya memang mustahil.

Tetap saja Rinne sangat menginginkan Deidara di dalam dirinya.

Tangan pria itu mulai turun lagi ke bawah, lalu menangkup area kewanitaan Rinne dan meraba-rabanya dengan halus. Membuat tubuh molek Rinne terus menggelinjang; cairan lubrikasi wanita itu mulai memenuhi telapak tangan pria itu. Ibu jarinya yang nakal, sudah menemukan tempat baru, lagi. Jemari lihai itu mulai menekan, membelai, lalu mencubit-cubit klitoris Rinne, satu-satunya bagian yang paling sensitif di sekujur tubuh seorang wanita.

“Nghh— D-Deid— Ahh—"

Rinne menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang, punggungnya melengkung lagi dengan napas yang terengah-engah, sentuhan-sentuhan yang ia rasakan pada buah dada serta daerah kewanitaannya benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Ia refleks membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar, ingin meminta lebih; vaginanya sudah semakin berdenyut. Pria pirang kurang ajar itu terus-terusan menggodanya, tanpa henti. Menyebalkan sekali.

Deidara memang tak main-main ketika ia memutuskan untuk melampiaskan semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.

Deidara berhenti mencumbui payudara wanita itu, kini naik kembali pada leher mulusnya. Lalu menyerobot leher itu dengan kecup-kecup membara, dengan isap-isap liar lagi. Sementara sebelah tangannya berbalik memijat buah dada kenyal Rinne. Kemudian tangannya yang lain, tetap mencubiti klitoris wanita itu beberapa kali.

Membuat Rinne semakin melengkungkan punggungnya, dan mendesah hebat. Napasnya semakin memburu. Erangan-erangannya terdengar begitu menggugah, begitu indah, begitu merdu, sembari sesekali terselip nama Deidara di dalamnya. Ah, Deidara tak akan melupakan erangan merdu si wanita idaman hati.

“D-Dei … dara—”

Tubuh Rinne semakin menegang; ia hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatan, meskipun pria itu bahkan masih memainkan klitorisnya saja. Kedua tangan wanita itu terangkat secepat kilat, menjambak helai pirang pria itu dengan tenaga kuda, memaksanya untuk berhenti. Tetapi Deidara, tidak peduli, ‘kan? Ia abaikan total denyut-denyut menyakitkan di kepalanya; Rinne menjambak rambut panjangnya tanpa ampun. Pria itu tahu pasti bahwa wanitanya sudah hampir mencapai puncak.

Ia menyeringai lebar di leher mulus RInne.

Ibu jarinya memberi gerakan memutar yang lebih cepat di atas klitoris Rinne hingga tubuh wanita itu semakin menggelinjang hebat.

“Ahh— Nghh—!”

Kemudian memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang vagina wanita itu, lalu menggerak-gerakkannya tak beraturan.

Dan Rinne pun mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

“A-AHH— DEIDARA— DEIDARA— MMH… !”

Pria itu menyambar mulut Rinne tepat setelah wanita itu meneriakkan namanya, meredam orgasme Rinne dengan ciuman agresifnya lagi. Napas keduanya saling memburu, saling terbakar dan berkobar satu sama lain. Deidara bisa merasakan betapa ketatnya wanita itu membungkus satu jarinya di bawah sana. Badan kokohnya bergetar; ia sudah tak sabar lagi untuk membiarkan kejantanannya menggantikan jari beruntung tersebut.

Deidara menarik satu jarinya keluar dari dalam vagina Rinne; ia melirik sekilas pada tangan kirinya yang sudah dilumuri oleh lubrikasi bening milik wanita itu, lengket sekali, sebelum mengelapnya asal, kemudian kembali fokus untuk mencumbui wanitanya lagi, menyapu bibir manis wanita itu. Rinne memaksa diri untuk membuka mata, kemudian pandangannya bersirobok dengan iris langit Deidara yang berkilat-kilat; pria itu tak menutup mata sejak tadi, ia lebih suka memandangi reaksi-reaksi pelipur lara yang Rinne keluarkan.

Napas Rinne masih terengah hebat di sela-sela ciuman dengan sisa-sisa orgasme, namun mata cokelatnya tak memperlihatkan sorot lelah sama sekali; justru ada kilatan marah di dalamnya, terpancang untuk Deidara, lagi. Rinne kesal, karena pria itu tidak memuaskannya dengan benar, dan ia tahu bahwa Deidara melakukannya dengan sengaja. Rinne juga kesal, begitu ia menyadari bahwa tubuh moleknya sudah telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun; hanya kaki-kakinya saja yang masih dibalut oleh _stocking_ hitam dan sepasang bot sebetis, sementara Deidara masih berpakaian lengkap di atasnya.

Akan ia bunuh pria pirang maniak seni itu setelah in—

"Sebentar." Deidara mengangkat tubuhnya tiba-tiba; berhenti memagut bibir wanita itu. Iris langitnya memicing sedikit, seakan teringat dengan sesuatu.

Membuat Rinne semakin merengut di bawahnya.

"Apa, sih ..., Deidara?" Rinne terengah dengan suara serak, sama sekali merasa tak senang dengan Deidara yang menghentikan cumbuan di saat gairahnya sedang meninggi.

Pria pirang ini selalu saja bersikap seenaknya.

Deidara menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan. "Aku lupa kuletakkan di mana kondomku, hm." Sementara tangannya yang lain mulai merogoh-rogoh saku di balik mantel gelap yang ia kenakan.

"Haaah??" Rinne mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. "Kau tak bisa menggunakan alasan seperti itu untuk berhenti menciumku, Brengsek." Ia mendesah berat.

Deidara menyeringai; mata birunya kembali menaut wanita itu. "Ayolah, Sayang, aku tak mau baru akan teringat dan mencari-cari kondom setelah selesai mengeluarkan kejantananku. Bukan hal yang menyenangkan, hm." Kini tangannya mulai mencari di saku mantel sebelah luar.

Tawa Rinne berderai segera setelah Deidara menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Kau benar-benar tak sopan, Tuan Seniman." Wanita itu mengujar dengan satu senyum simpul.

"Hmm?"

Derai-derai tawa Rinne mulai terdengar sayup-sayup, tetapi masih cukup jelas. "Sebelum bertemu denganku, kau sudah siap dengan kondom, ya."

"Ah, tidak juga."

Rinne mengernyit. "Lalu?"

"Aku selalu membawanya ke mana-mana." Deidara meraba saku celana. "Untuk jaga-jaga, hm."

Rinne tergelak keras. "Untuk jaga-jagaa??" Ia terbahak hingga matanya tinggal segaris, sudah lupa dengan kekesalannya barusan.

" _Yeah_. Untuk jaga-jaga." Tangan kirinya meraih saku belakang. "Aha, ini dia." Ia menemukan satu bungkus aluminium kecil, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

Rinne tengah berusaha menghentikan tawa. "Kau memang tak sopan, Deidara." Derai tawa akhirnya lenyap. "Sudah berapa wanita yang kautiduri?"

"Hmm...." Deidara diam sejenak; mencoba menghitung sejauh yang ia ingat. "Entahlah." Ia menggedikkan bahu.

Si wanita manis terkekeh. "Astaga, ternyata aku hanyalah salah satu dari wanita-wanitamu yang tidak beruntung dan dicampakkan begitu saja." Ia mengujar dengan nada terluka; jelas sekali hanya dibuat-dibuat.

Deidara merendahkan wajahnya, memamerkan seulas senyum tak simetris. "Tidak, Sayang. Kau yang terakhir, hm."

Tangan ramping Rinne mulai menyusup di balik helai-helai pirang panjangnya; merengkuh leher pria itu. "Tentu saja yang terakhir, 'kan? Kau punya hukuman mati yang menunggumu di depan." Wanita itu tertawa lagi.

Deidara menyeringai lebar. "Kau tahu itu, hm." Kemudian merunduk untuk mengecup bibir basah si wanita pecinta manis.

Rinne terkikik geli, sebelum membalas pagutan panas Deidara dengan ritme-ritme yang lebih agresif lagi.

Sebab, mereka sama-sama tahu, bahwa satu-satunya hal yang menunggu mereka di depan hanyalah lubang-lubang duka serta lara menganga tanpa aras; tak akan pernah menutup. Sampai kapan pun.

**.**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**.**

“Jadi … kau akan pergi?”

Rinne memberikan satu tanya sembari memungut kemeja hitam miliknya di lantai yang jauh dari sofa; Deidara melemparnya sembarangan dua jam yang lalu. Manik beningnya tak pindah dari pria itu.

Deidara berhenti mengencangkan sabuk cokelat di pinggangnya; iris langitnya bergerak memandangi langit-langit. “Yeah. Aku akan pergi—tidak. Aku memang harus pergi.” Ia mengujar dengan suara lirih; ada luka di dalamnya.

Rinne membisu; tangannya berhenti mengancingkan kemeja. Matanya masih tak pindah dari Deidara yang kini tengah mengenakan mantelnya; ia memandangi pria itu dengan seribu satu gejolak rasa bertabrakan di dalam dada. Seharusnya, ia tak perlu menanyakan lagi hal tersebut. Ia sudah tahu, tahu benar bahwa Deidara akan pergi. Deidara pasti pergi, dan harus pergi. Deidara harus meninggalkannya. Dunia menginginkan pria itu lenyap dari muka bumi; bajingan keji sepertinya tidak berhak untuk tetap berada lagi di bumi ini.

Hanya ia sendiri yang menginginkan keberadaan Deidara. Hanya ia sendiri yang menginginkan Deidara untuk selalu berada di sisinya. Ia sendiri saja, yang tetap menerima bajingan keji ini.

Ia sendiri saja, yang mengetahui bahwa ada berlian kecil terkubur di dalam diri bajingan keji ini.

Rinne menggigiti bibir.

Ia tak siap dengan kepergian Deidara.

Pria itu selesai mengenakan mantelnya; sosoknya kembali sempurna seperti pertama kali ia tiba di ruangan ini empat jam yang lalu. Seperti empat jam yang lalu, yang belum memaparkan duka-duka abadi. Empat jam yang begitu berharga. Ini adalah pertemuan terlamanya dengan Deidara. Sebab, selama ini, Deidara menemuinya di bar tak pernah lebih dari satu jam. Waktu itu, Rinne selalu heran mengapa Deidara tak pernah menemaninya lebih dari satu jam. Tetap hari ini, Rinne paham. Rinne paham benar mengapa Deidara tak pernah menemaninya lebih dari satu jam.

Satu jam adalah batas maksimal yang para aparat negara itu berikan untuk Deidara menemuinya di bar setiap malam. Tak lebih, tak kurang.

Rinne pun sudah selesai mengenakan sepatu botnya kembali; ia mendongak untuk memandangi Deidara yang berada tiga meter darinya. Pria itu masih berdiri di dekat sofa, sementara ia berada tak jauh dari pintu; kemeja hitamnya terlempar sampai ke situ.

Pria pirang bar-bar, dan Deidara bilang bahwa ialah yang bar-bar? Sembarangan.

Pria itu mulai melangkah, berjalan pelan mendekati Rinne; tak ada lagi derap-derap penuh gesa dari sepatunya, seolah beban hidupnya sudah terangkat semua. Deidara berhenti tepat di hadapan si wanita manis yang berdiri membelakangi pintu. Rinne masih mendongak untuk menatapnya, berusaha mencari apa yang ingin Deidara sampaikan dari iris langitnya yang meredup; ia tak pernah melihat langit biru itu menjadi kelabu sebelumnya.

Kemudian menarik Rinne ke dalam pelukannya dengan satu gerak refleks, mendekapnya begitu erat, seolah wanita itu akan berubah menjadi uap bila Deidara melepaskannya.

Mata cerah Rinne melebar, jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang; ia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa Deidara akan memeluknya seperti ini. Ia kira, pria itu hanya akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, atau langsung saja melengos pergi. Bukannya justru memberinya pelukan terhangat yang pernah ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya.

Pelukan terhangat yang tak mungkin ia lupakan.

“D-Deidara—"

Pria itu mempererat dekapannya pada Rinne.

"Terima kasih ... sudah mencintaiku apa adanya dan ...," Deidara melepaskan dekapannya dari wanita itu. "Maaf...." Satu ulas senyum ia berikan untuk si wanita manis.

Senyum yang tak pernah ia petakan sebelumnya, seulas senyum dengan ribuan makna di dalamnya; ada getir, ada sakit, ada luka, ada pahit, ada renjana, ada bahagia ... yang begitu infiniti.

Ada bulir-bulir bening yang sudah mulai menggenang di balik kelopak mata Rinne, namun dirinya masih bersikeras untuk tetap tidak menangis; meskipun Deidara tahu bahwa wanita itu hanya sedang berusaha untuk kuat. Satu senyum terakhir dengan jutaan makna dari Deidara hanya membuatnya semakin ingin meraung.

Pria itu diam sejenak, sekilas tampak ragu sekali, sebelum ia melangkah melewati Rinne menuju pintu; membiarkan wanita itu menatap punggung kokohnya. Tangan kirinya sudah memutar kunci, lalu memegang gagang pintu, namun sekali lagi, ia berhenti; ada ketaksaan yang menggerogoti sekujur tubuhnya. Kemudian menoleh lagi.

Deidara hampir saja melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Pria itu mulai melepaskan mantel gelap yang ia kenakan.

Rinne mengerutkan dahi. “Deidara?”

**SRAAK!**

Deidara menyampirkan mantel gelapnya hingga menutupi bahu Rinne, membalut tubuh kecilnya; mantel itu menggantung hingga melewati betis. Belum habis keterkejutan yang Rinne rasakan, Deidara menarik wajah wanita itu mendekat dalam satu gerak kilat.

Kemudian mengecup bibir manis Rinne.

Satu kecup lembut, tidak terlalu lama, namun tak juga terlalu singkat. Kecupan penuh magis yang mampu mengantarkan segala rasa, tanpa ada nafsu apa pun. Hanya ada ribuan afeksi serta renjana abadi di dalamnya.

Lalu Deidara menarik diri beberapa detik setelahnya. Satu senyum manis ia petakan sempurna sekali untuk si wanita elok.

“Hehe.”

Serta memberikan satu cengir yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Rinne, satu cengiran penyempurna segalanya, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi.

**BLAM.**

Dan menghilang dari balik pintu jati.

Meninggalkan Rinne membisu dengan juta-juta rasa, lagi. Apa yang Deidara lakukan tadi hanya memperburuk segalanya. Hanya memperburuk, sebab semakin tak mungkin baginya untuk melupakan sosok pria pirang arogan itu, apalagi setelah apa yang telah pria itu lakukan tadi.

“Brengsek….”

Rinne mengujar lirih, kelopak matanya bergenang lagi, lalu jatuh berlutut. Badannya gemetar, dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat; mantel gelap milik Deidara masih tersampir di bahunya, menguarkan aroma khas pria itu dengan begitu jelas. Rinne menggigiti bibir kuat-kuat.

Ia tidak akan menangis, apa pun yang terjadi.

Tidak dengan pria pirang brengsek yang bahkan ia tak tahu apakah perasaannya terbalas atau tidak. Berhubungan seksual tak berarti perasaannya terbalas, ‘kan? Toh, ia paham benar bahwa ia dan Deidara hanya sama-sama membutuhkan pelampiasan saja. Mana mungkin ia sudi air matanya terbuang sia-sia karena pria sinting maniak seni itu, ‘kan? Enak saja.

Rinne tidak akan menangis, apa pun yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**.**

“Classic martini … satu. Pakai vodka, ya.”

Rinne menoleh sejenak pada si bartender muda, sebelum atensinya kembali lagi memandangi meja bar dengan batu marmer, memperhatikan corak-corak keramik tersebut sembari berusaha mengalihkan pikiran.

Benaknya penuh dengan Deidara. Akan selalu penuh dengan Deidara.

“Pakai vodka, Nona?” Suara monoton si bartender muda berhasil menyita perhatiannya lagi.

Rinne mengangguk. “Iya. Pakai vodka.” Sebelah tangannya mengeratkan syal lembut yang melingkar di leher, udara mendadak terasa begitu dingin.

“Ah, pesananmu sama persis dengan pria pirang itu, ya.” Bartender muda itu mengujar sembari menuangkan vodka ke dalam gelas, tanpa pernah menyadari bagaimana gejolak rasa yang wanita itu alami ketika pria pirang itu disebut.

Classic martini yang Rinne pesan adalah koktail favorit Deidara. Koktail favorit dengan vodka sebagai pengganti gin; Deidara selalu memesannya seperti itu.

Maka classic martini dengan vodka, bukan gin, adalah koktail favorit khas milik Deidara seorang.

(Akan menjadi favorit Rinne juga entah sampai kapan).

“Kau tak bersama kekasihmu malam ini?” Si bartender muda bertanya lagi, ketika ia tak mendengar respons apa pun dari si wanita manis.

Rinne membisu, tatapan manik cerahnya kosong; tak ada satu titik cahaya pun yang berhasil terpancar dari sana. Ia tak ingin bicara apa pun, tetapi bartender bodoh itu terus-terusan bertanya hal tak penting. Apa gunanya bartender itu mengetahui kehidupannya? Mengetahui keberadaan pria pirang itu? Brengsek.

“… Tidak. Aku tidak lagi bersamanya.”

Walau pada akhirnya, Rinne memilih untuk memberi jawaban absolut dengan harap-harap bartender itu tak lagi memberi tanya lebih lanjut.

Dentingan _bar spoon_ yang beradu dengan dinding-dinding gelas adalah hal selanjutnya yang bisa wanita itu dengar. Harapannya terkabul begitu cepat; bartender itu tak lagi bertanya apa pun padanya, apalagi perihal terkait si ‘kekasih’.

Pria pirang yang tak pernah menjadi kekasihnya, namun menjadi dunianya.

Dunianya yang telah hancur.

Rinne tak tahu apa yang membuatnya datang lagi ke bar ini setelah pukul sepuluh malam; gerimis-gerimis hujan menemaninya selama perjalanan. Sejak sore tadi, ia habiskan waktunya untuk berendam di kamar mandi, dengan kehampaan yang nyata; ia tak merasakan apa pun. Hatinya sudah mati. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia rasakan selain kehampaan serta kekosongan infiniti.

Kekosongan yang tak akan pernah terisi lagi.

Rinne baru keluar dari _bath tube_ satu jam yang lalu, kemudian segera bergegas untuk datang ke bar ini, lagi. Rutinitas yang selalu ia lakukan hampir setiap malam, sampai hari ini. Atau mungkin seterusnya. Mungkin.

Rinne tak tahu apa yang ia harapkan di bar ini, namun kaki-kakinya tetap terus melangkah dan menyeretnya ke sini, lagi, dengan balutan mantel gelap yang Deidara berikan sore tadi, sebelum pria itu pergi. Aroma khas pria itu menguar dengan begitu nyata, memberikan adiksi memabukkan untuknya seorang. Memberikan bayang-bayang abadi yang tak akan pernah sirna. Ia—

“… na … na, Nona.”

“Y-Ya?” Rinne tersentak, seluruh lamun-lamunnya buyar dalam sekejap; matanya melirik cepat ke asal suara.

Si bartender muda menyodorkan satu gelas; ia sudah memanggil wanita itu berkali-kali. “Classic martini dengan vodka, untukmu.”

“T-Terima kasih.” Rinne menarik gelasnya; jemarinya tampak gemetar hingga membuatnya batal mengangkat gelas bening tersebut.

Mata bartender itu memicing, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa benak pelanggan setianya tidak sedang di sini. “Nona?”

“Ya?”

“Anda baik-baik saja?”

Pada satu lontaran tanya itu, Rinne membeku. Tangannya berhenti mengambil buah zaitun dari dalam gelas. Tatapannya terpaku pada riak-riak martini yang bergejolak pelan; giginya bergemeletuk. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat; jemarinya gemetar lagi—

“… Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih.”

—sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan menusuk si bartender muda yang ia harap tak akan pernah bertanya lagi.

Bartender sialan yang memberinya pertanyaan kurang ajar.

Rinne baik-baik saja. Tentu Rinne baik-baik saja. Mengapa Rinne tidak baik-baik saja? Rinne jelas baik-baik saja. Rinne tidak merasakan apa pun. Rinne tidak apa-apa. Tak ada yang mengganggu pikirannya sama sekali. Rinne baik-baik saja. Rinne wanita kuat. Deidara bilang begitu. Bahkan Deidara mengakuinya seperti itu. Deidara bilang, ia wanita yang berbeda. Ia tak sama dengan wanita-wanita lain. Maka tentu saja, ia tidak apa-apa.

Karena Rinne adalah wanita kuat; ia bahkan sanggup menghabiskan dua botol vodka sekali duduk. Ia juga sanggup menghabiskan ramen super pedas yang bahkan Deidara saja tidak berani mencicipinya. Ia wanita hebat.

Rinne baik-baik saja.

Gemetar pada jari-jemarinya sudah hilang. Tangan kurusnya berhasil menggenggam kaki gelas. Bibir kecilnya mulai menyesap martini itu dengan nikmat. Kesegaran likuid bening itu mengalir dengan begitu nikmat di kerongkongannya. Ia tak tahu bahwa classic martini dengan vodka terasa senikmat ini.

Atau hanya terasa nikmat karena koktail itu adalah favorit Deidara.

Ah, Rinne tak peduli. Toh, ia baik-baik saja. Sampai kapan pun, ia akan selalu baik baik saj—

“Eksekusinya sudah, ya?”

“Sore tadi, pukul enam, ‘kan? Media televisi sudah ramai memberitakannya.”

“Benar. Pukul enam. Mati juga bajingan terkutuk itu. Siapa namanya? Reito apa?”

“Reitokaze Aato. Jangan lupa, dong. Ini ‘kan berita besar.”

“Yah, apa boleh buat. Tak sudi juga aku menghapal nama itu.”

“Ada yang bilang bahwa itu bukan nama aslinya.”

“Benarkah? Lalu, siapa nama aslinya?”

“Entahlah. Media tidak membocorkannya. Lagipula, siapa yang peduli dengan nama aslinya? Akhirnya bajingan itu mati, setelah satu dekade. Negara ini aman lagi. Hukuman mati memang pantas untuknya. Anjing laknat.”

“Ya, ya. Benar juga katamu. HAHAHA.”

…

… Ia akan selalu baik-baik saja.

Bibirnya berhenti menyesap martini; ia nyaris tersedak dengan minuman itu, atau dengan air mata. Percakapan-percakapan pengunjung bar lain berhasil membuatnya buru-buru meletakkan gelas kembali ke meja sebelum gelas itu terlepas dari genggaman. Konversasi-konverasi sialan yang membantingnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Badannya gemetar. Giginya bergemeletuk lagi. Ia menggigiti bibir.

_Nama aslinya Deidara, dasar pecundang-pecundang sampah._

_Kalian yang tidak tahu apa-apa, sebaiknya diam saja. Dasar binatang._

Ia akan selalu baik-baik saja.

Kembali menyesap martini, Rinne mendongak untuk memandangi langit-langit bar yang temaram. Bibirnya ingin mengukirkan senyum, namun ia tak mampu. Bibirnya memaksa untuk tersenyum, namun ia masih tetap tak mampu. Padahal seharusnya, ia baik-baik saja. Ia ‘kan, tidak merasakan apa pun. Satu senyum kecil seharusnya tak sulit untuk diukir oleh bibirnya yang membeku.

Apa susahnya tersenyum? Semua orang bisa tersenyum. Rinne pun bisa juga. Harus bisa juga.

Karena Rinne akan selalu baik-baik saja.

Sekilas, Rinne masih bisa melihat bayang-bayang Deidara di sisinya—tidak, bukan sekilas. Memang masih begitu terang, sosok Deidara yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Pria pirang itu ada, di sampingnya, dengan seringai pongah yang khas serta lontaran frasa 'sampah duka'. Pria pirang itu ada, di sampingnya, dengan wajah semringah berkat ujar-ujar seni serta senyum-senyum manis yang langka sekali.

Dan gema-gema suara bariton pria pirang itu ketika berbicara. Masih terdengar dengan begitu jelas, di sebelahnya.

Hingga akhirnya Rinne menoleh, sembari berharap pandangannya akan bertemu dengan iris langit dambaan hati, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa kursi bulat di sisinya kosong; semesta tak mengabulkan harap-harap bodohnya. Hanya ada butiran udara yang lewat, berusaha mengikis bekas-bekas keberadaan Deidara yang tak mungkin sirna.

Deidara sudah tidak ada. Deidara sudah pergi. Dan Rinne harus mengukir itu dalam-dalam di benaknya.

“…”

Rinne menggigiti bibir kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya yang ringkih, gemetar semakin hebat, memaksanya untuk mengeratkan mantel gelap milik Deidara yang tak pernah ia kembalikan—tak akan pernah bisa ia kembalikan lagi; mencoba untuk mencari-cari sisa jejak pria itu pada balutan selembar pakaian.

_(Ia tidak baik-baik saja)._

Kedua matanya sudah terasa sangat sakit; ingin dengan segera menumpahkan air mata, namun Rinne bersikukuh untuk tetap tidak ingin menangis; ia tetap tak mau menangis bila ada orang lain. Lagipula, ia baik-baik saja, maka ia tak akan menangis. Dua tangannya mencengkeram erat sisi-sisi mantel yang mulai tampak kusut; wanita itu sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan segala tangis. Ia baik-baik saja.

Sebelah tangannya bergerak perlahan, merogoh masuk ke dalam saku mantel, benaknya mulai berharap lagi untuk bisa menemukan kehangatan yang akan menggenggam balik di dalam saku meskipun ia tahu benar bahwa ia tak akan mendapatkan apa pun di sana.

“Eh …?”

Rinne baru akan menarik keluar lagi sebelah tangan ketika jemarinya menyentuh selembar kertas terlipat di dalam saku sebelah kanan. Ia yakin sekali itu adalah selembar kertas dari tekstur yang ia sentuh. Manik beningnya masih berkaca-kaca, ia mengambil kertas tersebut, kemudian memandanginya dengan saksama.

Satu kertas putih yang dilipat segiempat. Kertas putih yang tampak dilipat tergesa-gesa sehingga lipatan segiempat itu tak terlihat rapi; bentuknya tidak benar-benar segiempat. Kertas putih yang tampak familiar di matanya.

Rinne mengernyit sembari membolak-balikkan lipatan kertas tersebut. Ia pandangi selama beberapa detik lagi, kemudian memutuskan untuk membuka isi kertas putih yang tampak sedikit lusuh itu. Kertas yang semakin ia membuka lipatannya, maka semakin kuat pula rasa familiar yang ia rasakan.

“Ini….”

Rinne tersekat; tatapannya nanar terpaku pada coretan-coretan yang memenuhi permukaan kertas putih itu.

Itu, kertas putih yang ia pinta kepada si bartender muda dan ia gunakan untuk menorehkan gambar hati di antara namanya dan Deidara, serta nama Deidara berulang kali lengkap dengan gambar-gambar hati yang sama di belakang nama pria itu. Kertas putih yang lenyap ketika ia terbangun hari itu. Kertas putih yang lenyap, namun ditukar dengan mantel gelap Deidara yang membalut tubuhnya.

Hari itu, ia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk memikirkan hilang ke mana kertas itu tanpa sedikit pun menduga bahwa kertas itu diambil oleh Deidara. Rinne kira, kertas itu mungkin terjatuh ke bawah kursi bar kemudian terinjak oleh tamu-tamu lain, dan terbuang begitu saja. Ia tak lagi memikirkan kertas itu setelahnya. Satu-satunya hal yang ia harapkan adalah jangan sampai kertas itu dilihat oleh Deidara.

Rinne tak pernah menduga bahwa kertas itu benar-benar diambil oleh Deidara, sang pemilik nama yang ia tulis penuh-penuh. Wanita itu mulai memperhatikan seluruh permukaan kertas itu dengan lebih teliti lagi, mencoba mencari apakah ada hal yang berbeda sejak terakhir kali ia coret lembaran putih itu.

Nihil. Tak ada yang berbeda. Kertas itu tetap sama persis seperti yang terakhir ia tulis; tetap penuh dengan nama Deidara. Seulas senyum getir terlukis di bibir kecilnya.

_Memangnya, apa yang ia harapkan, sih? Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa Deidara mengambil kertas itu._

Rinne sudah akan meremas kertas tersebut hingga menjadi gulungan sampah ketika sudut matanya melihat satu deret kalimat berbayang di bagian belakang. Deret tulisan yang Rinne yakin sekali tadi tak ada, atau hanya tak terlihat oleh matanya sekarang. Rinne membalikkan kertas tersebut dalam satu gerakan kilat.

Lalu terbelalak lebar dengan napas yang terasa berhenti sejenak.

“…”

Ia seperti lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas.

“Kenapa….”

Rinne menggigiti bibir lagi, masih dengan tatap nanar memandangi sederet kalimat tanpa kedip dengan dua tangan yang gemetar hebat; kertas itu mulai kusut di bawah cengkeraman erat jemarinya.

“Kenapa …, Deidara….”

Rinne terbata beberapa kali, lalu bulir-bulir bening yang sedari tadi sudah berhasil ia tahan, meluncur tanpa permisi dari balik kelopak matanya yang begitu indah; seluruh benteng pertahanannya runtuh, hancur lebur hingga porak-poranda.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAA …!!”

Wanita itu meraung dengan kepala mendongak, meneriaki nama Deidara berulang kali, meremas kertas tersebut hingga nyaris tak berbentuk, lalu kepalanya tertunduk. Bulir-bulir bening mengalir deras, membasahi kedua pipi seolah tak ingin berhenti; air mata itu berjatuhan di atas kertas yang sudah lusuh. Ia tersedu kencang, masih terus meraung dengan bilah-bilah pilu serta lara infiniti menghunjam dada tanpa memedulikan apakah ada orang lain atau tidak. Ia tak peduli bila tamu-tamu bar lain akan memandanginya dengan sorot aneh, atau akan menganggapnya orang gila yang lari dari rumah sakit jiwa.

Rinne tak mau peduli lagi. Pada apa pun.

Selain Deidara.

Dunianya.

Rinne menangis, menangis, dan menangis hingga tak ada satu orang pun yang berani mendekatinya, kecuali bunyi-bunyi rinai hujan di luar bar yang terdengar begitu keras dan memekakkan, seolah ikut menemani Rinne untuk meraung-raung hingga suaranya menghilang.

“Deidara … bodoh ….”

Karena sebenarnya, ia tidak baik-baik saja.

Rinnepero Ateicchi tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_‘Aku juga mencintaimu. Terima kasih.’_

Adalah satu deret kalimat yang Deidara tulis di belakang kertas tersebut.

Deret kalimat yang membuat Rinne hancur lebur, dan tak akan pernah utuh lagi.

Selamanya.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :3
> 
> sincerely,  
> aosei rd.


End file.
